The Love Unseen
by AnimeLovinFictionFreak108
Summary: Naruto has fought through the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He Won, Madara Is dead. But what happens when the love he thought he felt, is suddenly broken? Come and Find Out! NaruKyuu
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my dear fanfiction, welcome to Unseen Love. This is a NarutoxKyuubi fix. Not a oneshot either. probably like a short 5 chapter story or something of the sort. Anyway, on with the story.**_

'It all started when the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended. Ironic eh? Oh well, as time passed in the war I grew, I matured, I gained more intelligence, and more importantly, I killed. Hundreds fell at my feet. Once I killed Kabutomaru with help of a friend in Kumo, the Edo Tensei was casted off. Most people saw reason, and went back to live a quiet life in their village, but some still craved blood. Oh yeah, I killed them in no longer than seven minutes, all A-ranked and above. I was depressed for the remaining time in the war, but I knew I had to make one, last kill. I would not rest until Uchiha Madara was dead. He caused to many to die, and now it's his turn. I killed him, and that was just another blow to my sanity. So many people had died, whether they deserved it or not. I grew so mentally ill, that I almost unleashed all the Kyuubi's power. All it took for me to calm down was 9 Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki to make me stop destroying things. If I didn't mention it before, I am on rather good terms with the Kyuubi and the rest of her sisters. Yes, her. So the war was over...yay! everyone gets to return home and celebrate. But guess who doesn't get welcomed home? Why Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who else? All the shinobi question my sanity, the villagers state that I should be ashamed of myself for causing a war, and other friendly remarks. On the bright side, Look who came home! Sasuke, traitor to the village, was welcomed back so fast and with a smile. The girl, whose affection I've always tried to win...and came _so_ close to doing, ditches me like a corpse. That hurt. A lot. Sakura, my teammate and former crush, was getting married to the traitor of the village. And just to rub it in my face Sasuke asked me to be his best man. Well, I can continue thinking to myself later. I need a mission.' Our friendly blonde thought to himself.

Ever since the war ended Naruto drowned himself in work. Solo missions only to be exact. The only words that anyone ever heard him say was-

"Hey Baa-chan, can I get another mission? B-S ranked only." Naruto asked almost robotically.

Tsunade thought that he was using missions like Sake. And strong sake at that.

"No Naruto-kun, you finished everyone in the stack." Tsunade said expecting a reply.

"..."

"*sigh* Is it something you want to talk about?" She inquired.

"...No..."

"I'll take that as a 'Yes Baa-chan, now please stuff my face into your chest." Tsunade said with a smile. "Seriously Naruto, you need to get some things of your chest."

"I just want to resume my normal duties. Keep in mind that although I may miss Ero-sennin, I am not him." Naruto said.

"Ok, I have an S-ranked mission for you." At this, Naruto's face brightened up, if only a bit. "You are to tell the Hokage what's wrong with you."

"I'll check back with you tomorrow." He said before walking off, only to be stopped by Tsunade's arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He tried to walk off again, and got stopped again.

"Do you _want_ me to bring Ibiki in here, Naruto Tell. Me. What's. Wrong." Tsunade said in a pain promising voice. She blinked a few to make sure she was seeing correctly. She was.

In Naruto's eyes, tears were dangerously close to falling.

"SHIZUNE!" She yelled. As if on cue, a black kimono wearing girl walked in.

"Yes Lady...Tsunade?" She slowed down from being the hyper woman she normally was when she saw the state of her little brother.

"Can you handle today's paperwork? Someone needs my help."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Tsunade smiled and led Naruto to her bedroom. "Now that's no one can disturb us, care to tell me why your acting the way you are?"

"It hurts, Kaa-chan." Naruto said hanging his head.

Tsunade expected a lot of things, but this was not one of them. She know understood why he called her Baa-chan. She also knew exactly what was saddening him. Sakura. She pulled him into a motherly embrace, as she was the only person that acted like a mother figure in his life. He cried into her chest, which seemed to be very comforting. She tightened her grip around the younger blonde.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. There is always someone who deserved you more than _her._ Always remember to look in the most unlikely places. You'll find the one there."

Naruto came out and looked into her eyes. "Where would you look, Kaa-chan?" The question surprised her a bit.

"Naruto, I guess you just have to look inside yourself, and see who is closest to you even if you don't know it." Her answer was. Naruto had a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Thank you Kaa-chan!" Naruto said before jumping out the window leaving a confused Tsunade.

"Eh? What the hell did I actually do? Oh well, at least i got Naruto back to being Naruto. That's my boy!" Tsunade Said to herself.

Naruto was running to a place he always went to when he was feeling down, or when he was about to get the life beaten out of him by villagers. His Jiji made it for him when he was still alive. When the Sandaime couldn't get out of Office or couldn't get Naruto in his office, he decided to make a safe haven for the poor boy. Using an earth jutsu and adjusting it a bit, he made a nice little cave for Naruto to go to.

As time passed, Naruto started making his adjustments. A transparency seal here and there to let the sunlight in, and so he could watch the moon at night without anyone seeing him. He also kept in stocked up with Weapons, Seals, Wires, Swords Kunai, etc. He even made a Ramen Transportation Seal!

But today, he was here for a different reason. He wanted to contact Kyuubi. Ever since the war, she stopped calling him to her mindscape to try and possess his body, to kill him, to tempt him into releasing her, and things of that Nature.

He sat in a meditative pose as the world around him began to dissolve. Pretty soon our plane of existence ceased to exist and was replaced with a giant sewer.

_'Note to self, change this place. Its too damn depressing!'_ Naruto thought as he walked towards the main attraction.

A giant cage with the Kanji for Seal on it, and as of his battle with pain, A Keep Out! painted by the Yondaime.

"Hey! Kyuubi! Are ya in here?" Naruto hollered out.

**"Dammit Chomei-onee-chan! I'm...still...sleeping...you're not Chomei..." **Kyuubi stated.

"No, I am not." Naruto replied

"**Your in my cage."**

"Yes, I am. I'm the 'Puny Ningen', as you called, me you're sealed in."

"**Oh! That's you, hello kit, Whad'ya want?"**

**"**Eh, just to chat a bit. you know, ever since the war and all, the only thing you've said to me is "Take My Chakra" Speaking of which, You must be exhausted after using all your Youki Wouldn't you?" Naruto asked.

"**Hehe Kit, there is so much you don't know. Tired? Yes, all my Youki? No. If I did use it all, that place you called a battle field would be nothing but a smoking crater."** Kyuubi replied to which Naruto sweat dropped.

"You mean, that war could have been ended the day it started?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

**"Well...if you choose to look at it in that perspective, yes. But then you would have died."** Kyuubi said while mumbling "**A risk I'm not willing to take." **Soft enough so he wouldn't hear. They sat n the cage in silence for a while before it was broken by Naruto.

**"**Hey Kyuubi," He started.

**"Yeah Kit?"**

**"**Have you ever loved someone before?" he finally asked.

Silence.

"**Once kit. I guess I'm not the person to give advice on this..."**

"Nonsense! You're thousands of years old and I can't go wrong with your advice!"

His proclamation actually brought a smile to Kyuubi's face. Kyuubi began to expand and bulge out until she exploded in a huge gust of wind.

Naruto jaw dropped, scared that he might lose a friend.

Soon the particles of the formerly exposed Kyuubi began to reform, making the figure of a woman, before it was filled in.

She didn't have clothes on.

Naruto's eyes bulges out to comical proportions

"**Like what you see?"** She said showing of her figure of a bit more.

Naruto stared before yelling "WOULD YOU PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!"

"**Awww, are you shy?"** She teased. As Naruto gulped.

"**I fell in love once. Funny, he was a mortal. True love shows up in the most unlikeliest places. Although I never knew if he loved me in the way I loved him"** she confessed.

Naruto may be way more intelligent, but he was no match for Kyuubi's trickery. He couldn't sense the woman's open confession.

"Well if he doesn't, he'd be an idiot! Dattebayo!"

"**Naruto, the person I love, you know him."** She said moving a bit closer to him.

"Really? He must be someone who everyone sucks up too." Naruto said growling at the thought of Sasuke.

"**No Naruto, its actually quite the opposite. The person I love, is you. It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."** She said planting a kiss on his whisker mark.

"**I gave you these for a reason you know? I wanted you to know that you were special even in your mother's womb. Kushina spent days on end, telling me about how she was going to raise her son, with so much love and care, she could almost rule over Makai. That's all I ever heard. I was the first to ever meet you, you weren't even born yet. I wanted to disappear, when I woke up and saw my claw through Kushina and her lover, and almost you. I wished I could die at that point. I asked to be sealed in you, to make amends."**

Naruto, for the first time since Jiraiya died, cried. His parents were sort of a sensitive subject for him.

"Why did you always try to possess me? Or kill me?"

Kyuubi smiled **"It was to test your Will and Courage. Only if I deem a human worthy, may he wield my power. **_**(You know where I got this from)**_** except that bastard Madara. You impressed me greatly, Naruto-kun."**

**"**Thank you Kyuubi-chan. I'll find a way to let you out of this stupid seal. And when I do, We'll explore the Elemental Nations!" He said almost waking. But not before she heard the word Promise come out of his mouth.

**"Yes, he deserves to be my mate. I think he really loves me!"**

"_Who would love a whore like you?"_ A voice asked.

A voices she hated. The voice of Yami Naruto.

"**Someone better than you... Tami Naruto. Come any closer, and I **_**will**_** kill you."**

_"If only, I beat you once and I'll do it again!" _He said forming a Rasenshuriken.

If there was a Jutsu that could hurt Kyuubi, it was that. But, in these puny things hands, it was harmless.

Before he finished, eight tails punctures eight deadly points. That's why Zabuza should stop boasting about his silent killing.

_"Impossible!"_

"**It was because of the love Naruto had in his heart, he was able to beat me."**__She said before her ninth tail stabbed his temple, killing him permanently.

"**And the love he held for me."**

On the outside, Naruto walked with a smile.

"Hey Naruto! Get over here!" A loud voice called out to him.

It was Kiba. When the war was over, everyone decided on who they would marry.

Hinata got scared of Naruto, and ran off with Kiba. Sakura-well, you know. Tenten married a blacksmith as Neji died. Shino was married to a girl in his clan. Funny thing was, she had a body, and she was in no way afraid to show it. Lee married a shinobi on the battlefield when he took a few slashes in the chest to save her. Ink and Shikamaru surprisingly got together. Chouji married Ayame, with Naruto's permission first.

That left Naruto, who was with the Kyuubi. The best one yet.

"Still single?" Kiba asked.

"Nope. I just found the strongest, most beautiful woman on the planet. Literally."

"Hey baka! Here's a welcome home punch." Sakura said as joke, as she cocked her fist back.

He caught her fist and threw her into a tree, smashing it.

"I'm not your punching bag Haruno-san, only Baa-chan can punch me." He stated a bit coldly.

"Hey dobe, give me the Kyuubi." Sasuke said chuckling at his joke.

"I know your think that you're pretty funny, Uchiha-san, but say that again, and I will find creative ways to kill you. Each starting with ripping your eyes out. And don't called me "dobe" only one person could call me that. He was like a brother to me, but ever since he stepped afoot out of the village, he is nothing more than a worthless traitor." He stated, his eyes glowing gold with fire, when he entered Kyuubi Mode, still freaking out everyone present.

He walked off to the jonin lounge, to find his former sensei.

"Hey! It's Naruto! The Hero of the war!" A random Jounin yelled.

Currantly, that was his nickname around the Elemental Nations. He was congratulated and respected for killing Madara, and now was rumored to be stronger than Hashirama Senju.

"Do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Naruto asked waving off the guys welcome.

"Yo! No need to call me sensei anymore. I doubt I can lay a finger on you!"

"Eh, It was only with years, two months, seven weeks, four days, twelve hours, thirty seven minutes and 43 seconds since you shoved your fingers in my butt." Naruto Said with a glare.

'_He actually counted? There one thing I can't do Sharingan or not.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"So what did you need?" Kakashi questioned.

"I wanted to know if you still had Zabuza's Kubikiri no Hocho."

"Ah, yes I do. Although I don't really think a Zanbatou would suit you." Kakashi stated.

"No, I plan on collecting all the swords from the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shuchinn Shuu, and return them to their original home."

That was another thing he learnt over the war. Karin, His cousin, had told him that Uzushio still lies, lost in ruins, but it still is alive.

Ever since that, Naruto has been hell-bent on finding it.

"Whatever, it's on top your fathers head." Kakashi said laid back.

"Thanks!" He said before exploding into reddish-orange flames, slightly scaring someone.

"Kashi-kun? Is that you?" A voice asked.

"Only One person is allowed to call me that! And she-…Rin?"

"Hello…Kashi-kun!" the girl replied.

_**Hey guys. This was my "Welcome back to school story". Right now, the ones I'll constantly be updating are this one, Maelstrom of Love, Naruto: Thunder Fox, and Naruto of the Red Sea, so all those waiting for Heir to the Whirlpool, Inside the Maelstrom, or my crossover, Hang in There! Anyway, tell me how I did. Whoever reads this gets a bowl of Ramen, my treat. Like it? Hate It? **_

_**Don't forget to review, Constructive Criticism is always welcome, Flamers, do have a point.**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds**_

_**Until We Next Meet**_

_**Peace Out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Once Again Fanfiction. When we left off, Naruto was mad, Kyuubi was in love, and a pink haired monkey got put in her place.**_

_**Thomas River: Thank you for your kind compliments on my writing skill. But I will admit, I am not all that good. It would be a pleasure to help out a fellow author such as yourself.**_

_**RedWolf23456: Thank you**_

_**RandomParadox: I was thinking the same thing when I thought of it.**_

_**DarkNamikaze: Thank you. I love my pairings dearly**_

_**UzumakiBattleWolf: FINALLY SOMEONE SHARES MY NOTIONS!**_

_**HOLLOWTGH: Thank you for sticking with me through nearly all my best literary works.**_

Naruto had been at peace the last few…moments. It did not take him a very long time to realize that Tsunade was rarely wrong about anything, and he really did need to blow of his steam.

He was on the way to his father's head. To pick up a package and tell his father how much of a jerk he was not telling him Kyuubi was a girl. A Kunai was steadily spinning on his hand, as he subconsciously channeled Wind natured Chakra into it. The only thought his mind was…

'_Kyuubi…Kyuubi…Kyuubi fell in love with me…Kyuubi…what the hell did I do to get her attention?...Kyuubi…'_ The poor child is madly in love and he doesn't even know it.

But, his tenant wasn't very far of either.

'_**Naruto…Kit…What if he doesn't return my feelings? What if he's lying? What if he doesn't love me because I am older than him by a few thousand years?'**_ Kyuubi thought to herself while playing with her crimson hair.

On the outside, a crowd had gathered beneath the Hokage Monument. Why? You may ask?

Because Naruto was standing on the Fourth's head. Arms slightly spread, like a bird ready to take flight. He looked nearly emotionless. He didn't even move. He held his arms out wider, as if embracing the wind, and also wishing it farewell. But then he brought both of his hand to the center of his chest, both hands pointing diagonally down as a red liquid traveled down what looked like a stub of metal.

In a flash of brilliance the pipe-like object extended into a giant cleaver, glistening in the suns light.

This was the Kubikiri no Hocho.

But it looked much different than when its previous three owners held it.

The blade was black, it didn't curve at the top, the edge was silver, and there was a ruby red jewel, in the Hilt of the mighty blade.

"THE DEMON'S GAINING POWER! RUN!" A villager screamed, as the crowed scrambled away, leaving one cloaked figure. Male or female you know not which. But the figure made a clear point, without saying a word.

"We will see each other again."

Just like that, the silhouette disappeared in a flash of Red.

Naruto, having seen it all, was very confused, but accepted it none the less. He hefted the Zanbatou on his shoulder, and walked away.

Time to cut something!

"R-rin? How are you alive? I- I shoved my Raikiri through your chest!" Kakashi tearfully screamed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…" In one quick gesture, Rin slapped Kakashi across the face. Although you'll never see it, the entire area turned red. "THAT WAS FOR TRYING TO FEEL ME UP, PERVERT!" She yelled angrily before going back to her normal, serene state.

By then the Jounin had filed out, due to Asuma _**(AN:I CAN'T JUST KILL ASUMA!)**_ stating "They might need some privacy." He left the room asking them to make sure and clean up afterwards with a grin on his face.

"H-how is this possible?" Kakashi asked.

"You can thank that adorable student of yours, with the whisker marks." She grinned.

"Naruto? What does he have to do with this?" He asked as she sighed.

"To be quite honest, I don't know. All I know is that I casted you and Obito-baka into a genjutsu, and I got killed by Hoshigaki Kisame." She said scratching her purple markings.

"You mean the shark-fucking homosexual killed you? Then why do I have this?" He said activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kashi-kun, you're making a big mistake thinking I have all the answers, but I do know that if you don't shut that thing _the hell_ off you'll go blind." She spoke with a glare.

"But-"

"Shut up and take me out somewhere. I wanna see how much this place changed!" She yelled

"But Hokage-sama hasn-"

"Later Kashi-Kun!" She said comically dragging him by the arm and barging out the doors.

_**Council Chambers**_

"NO! WE ARE NOT SENDING _ANY_ FORCES _ANYWHERE_!" Tsunade yelled again.

"Fine, just send the Kyuubi-gaki." A fat council man yelled.

It didn't take long for his blood to fly in front of a certain purple haired ANBU's sword.

"That was unnecessary and wrong." Homura stated.

"Then fix it potato." The Neko-masked ANBU replied before going back to her position. Her unseen face dared him to try anything.

The scene itself brought a small smile to Tsunade's face.

"Tsunade, he did have point. We are starting to look weak in the other nations eyes. We need to take over an area of land while it's still weak." Koharu said.

"Mmm, and send out a signal of desperation? Has it occurs to you that the other nations are also recovering from the war? Just because we are doing the same doesn't make us appear weak."

"What if Suna comes for vengeance?" Homura asked.

"Yes, vengeance for one of our shinobi giving them a non-psychotic Kage, and strengthening their forces."

"NO, FOR MAKING THEM LOSE THEIR OWN SHINOBI!"

"You two, shut up. And its Hokage-sama to you." She said pointing to Koharu.

"Now we came to discuss the fate of those who didn't get promoted on the field…"

Naruto went home, pondering about the cloaked figure he had seen earlier.

"_What did they want with me?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_**I don't know, but if they come anywhere near you again, they can taste my raw, unrefined fury." **_Kyuubi said, suddenly appearing scaring Naruto a bit.

"_A little warning would help Kyuu-chan." _Naruto thought back to her.

"_**You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" **_She inquired, purposely ignoring his request.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to know how all Bijuu were created." He said, accidently aloud.

He got a weird, disgusted, fearful glare from his neighbor. The said person jumped at him, with a kitchen knife in hand.

One swift punch to the stomach and he was unconscious on the floor.

"_Sorry, forgot about the Mental Link. I'm listening."_ Naruto thought to his red haired vixen.

"_**Contrary to the normal belief that the Rikudo Sennin split up the Juubi into Nine embodiment and whatever, I swear you mortals are so good at creating dumb stories to explain events they have no idea about! The Juubi was our mother. She felt that she wouldn't be able to keep every part of the world in balance by herself, so she consummated with a very high ranking Oni (Demon), Even though he wasn't as powerful as her, and birthed us…right after she killed her mate…in brutal, painful, ways…and- never mind. Then she laid us on earth, giving a man who she deemed worthy, a bloodline, allowing him to speak with her. He was ordered to take care of us till his death, which he gladly did." **_Kyuubi explained to her blonde jailor.

Through the whole explaination, Naruto kept quiet..

"Do you miss him?" He whispered.

"_**Yes Naruto-kun. From the day he died." **_Kyuubi replied.

Naruto stayed in thought for a few moments, before his eyes burned with a fiery passion.

"Time to screw up some seals." He said with a grin.

Today was the sixth day on which civilians & shinobi alike celebrated the end of the war. Lights filled the streets, people were everywhere, food stands were in the middle of every path, everyone was having a great time.

All except for one.

The same cloaked figure from before walked through the crowd.

A snarl left the persons throat as a man walked by.

Thinking nothing of it, the man kept walking. The figure stalked behind him until he ducked into the alley, fearing he was being followed.

Peaking from his hiding spot, he waited until he saw the person pass.

A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami- UGH!" Looking down he saw a blade piercing his stomach.

"_Do you remember?" _ the Shade whispered into his mind.

"_Do you remember how you bred hell in this village?"_ Its eerie voice whispered in the terrified man's brain.

"W-who are you?" He asked as he felt his life slowly leaving him.

"I am no one." It spoke in a deep baritone male voice. "And I am everyone." It spoke in a feminine tone.

"All that matters is that you have paid for the deeds you committed." It said yanking the black sword out of his chest.

"Hmmm, your blood is useful to me." It said picking up his body.

_**Morning-Next Day**_

"What is that thing?"

"It's the mark of the demon child!"

"Who put it there?"

All these questions were asked, but the subject had not been identified to the wandering ANBU member.

"Pardon me." A man with a helmet said as he gently pushed people aside.

What he saw left him with wide eyes.

There was the headless corpse of a civilian, along with a large symbol, that looked like a scythe painted with the blood of the man.

Immediately, he contacted the HQ and moved all the civilians out of the area.

In no time Tsunade was hearing about it.

"SHIZUNE! BRING ME THE LATEST PAPERS!" She yelled.

"COMING LADY TSUNADE!" Her raven haired assistant ran back in carrying a large amount a papers.

Tsunade grabbed them and began reading them off the top.

"More Mysterious disappearances? Scythe-Like symbols? What the hell is going on here?" She yelled in frustration as the reports were all reading the same thing.

**With Naruto**

"So I need to add a restrictor seal here…a storage seal here…and Now lets see!" Naruto said.

Looking at his attire, you could tell all his previous attempts had…drastic results.

His entire face was black, his hair was frizzed up and smoking, his clothes were still smoldering, and he was blistered and bleeding in some places.

'_**Naruto-kun, I don't want to see you kill yourself just to try and get me out.'**_

"NONSENSE! It'll work this time."

'_**You said that the last 17 times! Look what happened!'**_ The ancient demoness yelled at him.

"Well, just wait and see what happens!" He said painting the last seal over his Shiki Fuijn.

In a second the room was engulfed in a golden light. Naruto's eyes grew huge in pain. Kyuubi felt like she was being torn to pieces.

"**A-are you trying t-to kill b-b-oth of us?" **she all but whimpered.

The room exploded, Naruto hit the wall, and a silhouette of a human hit the other.

Ten minutes later the blond woke up.

"Damn…what the hell happened? Kyuubi? Are you still in there?" He asked desperately trying not to panic.

He looked at a now cracked mirror and noticed the seal was gone…and so was all the ash on his face. And miraculously his hair straightened.

"Kyuubi? Don't leave me." He whispered.

"**Wouldn't dream about it Naru-kun." **A voice from behind him spoke.

His eyes widened as he was gripped from behind and yanked towards the figure.

"Kyuubi-chan! You-" His sentence was cut short as his mouth was quickly filled with hers.

He stood there, completely shocked by the turn of events. But as he returned to earth, he kissed back.

The two stood in place. Kissing each other with a fiery passion. Their tongues entwined in each other.

Reluctantly, they remembered that they needed air to survive. Breaking apart, they panted.

"Kyuu-hime, I love you." Naruto said.

"And I you, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi responded

The Shade from before watched the scene presented with a small grin, before disappearing in a swirl of hellish flames,

The two ran out of the hideout/cave and headed for the village, giant smiles never leaving either's faces.

Kyuubi was finally free, and for some reason, Naruto felt the same.

Free.

_**HEY GUYS! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I have had so much freaking homework, so much math, so much all sorts of other stuff to do and its so frustrating because I can't spend so much time doing what I enjoy doing. Not a day passes when I don't think of my readers. All alone. Nothing to read. BUT WHO CARES ABOUT THE DEPRESSING STUFF? I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. A lot of stuffs been going on. Cool teachers, cool events, stuff from band, me having a huge crush, and whoever is reading this gets a nice, big cookie, and then I learned to (somewhat) Draw anime, I will probably be posting on Tumblr, My name is the same.**_

_**So anyway how was that Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? I tried to pack in as much romance-y stuff in there as possible. I haven't written in a while…Ok that's a complete lie, I have been writing a lot, but not fanfictions, I'm writing my own book or two that I am trying to get published. Also I'm writing a bunch of boring, factual, school papers. REALITY SUCKS! FANTASY IS THE STUFF! Anyone ever notice how fantasy rhymes with insanity? I did cause I'm insaaaaaaaaane! Anyway, expect some more updates.**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds**_

_**Peace out.**_


End file.
